Away From Me
by Pycal the Paperboy
Summary: Namida Sidestory- Jigen is going to meet Cecil's wife-to-be. But their relationship is on the rocks. Could it simply be a misunderstanding, or is the girl more into Cecil's flower obsessed friend?


Cecil's breath caught in his throat as his eyes darted to the other side of the building. Nothing was out of the ordinary, just the usual apartment building, just as run-down as always. His steps slowed as he reached his door and got out his keys. He almost didn't want to go in at all. He almost wanted to turn back and hang out down town until he fell asleep in his car. He went in anyway, a bitter feeling washing over him. He was expecting to be disappointed.

And he was. Shutting the door, he plopped down into a chair, leaning his cheek up against the top of it. He didn't know how much longer he could be in this relationship he was forced into. He had thought it weird at first, but warmed up to it. And now he wanted it, sure he did, but did she? She never acted like it. Before he could brood too long, the doorbell rang. It was probably nobody important.

"Guess what I found?"  
Cecil reached out numbly to take her from Frolic. Her touch was beginning to feel foreign to him. "Thankth."  
"You crazy lovebirds, keep it out of the shop, okay?" He giggled, waiting two whole minutes for a response which was nothing but a nod.  
Cecil closed the door, not wanting any more conversation. He sat her on the desk and stared at her. "Do you like him better?" He narrowed his eyes at her, unable to keep the hurt off his face. Suddenly, he had the urge to defend himself. "You know Thuthanne meanth nothing to me. I don't end up at hith plathe every night." It wasn't every night, sure, but it was starting to seem like it. She'd ended up with him for such a ridiculous reason, it was stupid to think she might care for him back, but Frolic said she did. She seemed to at first... What was it? "Mr. Jigen'th coming over tomorrow morning, tho get a good night'th thleep, okay?" He still hadn't gotten accustomed to calling his father by relation. He paused, drawn to her like a magnet. He wanted to do nothing more than lay his lips on her, but managed to pull away from the trance. It was off to another night of fitful sleep, what dreams he did have being about her. If only they loved like they had before, maybe he could feel her touch again.

The next morning, Cecil's eyes lit up. There she was, just where she had been the night before, every part of her glowing in the sunlight that streamed in through the badly shaded window. He almost felt like he could fall in love with her all over again. Swallowing hard, he tore his gaze away to get ready. His father would be there soon.

And all too soon, there he was. Cecil was beyond nervous. It had taken forever just to get his father to agree to meet his fiancée, and now he wasn't even sure that they would get married. But there was no reason to push his problems onto his father. Cecil was just happy the man came in the first place. He gave Jigen a cup of steaming black coffee and sat next to his fiancée, laying an arm around her.  
Jigen almost choked on his coffee. He hadn't quite gotten it until then. "You're going to get married? To... her?" It was a her, wasn't it?  
Cecil nodded. He couldn't even get his father to approve...  
"It's okay," Jigen said quickly, sensing Cecil's panic. "But uh..." He snuck a glance at his watch. "I have to go. I only had a little while free."  
"Oh," Cecil said quietly, a little disappointed. "Bye." He gave Jigen a hug, which was returned awkwardly. Wasn't it usually the other way around?

As soon as the door shut, Cecil gasped. He understood it, everything Frolic had been saying about her. She didn't hate him. She just wanted someone to talk to. "You were nervouth, weren't you?" He knelt on the floor, leaning his forehead against her. "I underthtand." He just wanted to feel her warmth. They'd had such a lack of affection. Slowly, he raised his head, reaching out a single finger to caress her delicate beauty. He burst out crying. "I love you, Mith Veronica!" Their love was going to work out alright after all. All of Frolic's persistance, it was all because he understood! Cecil thought that maybe Frolic really was a good friend after all. Not to mention the many thanks he owed to Susanne, even if for unpleasant reasons. If it hadn't been for the incident with Susanne happening in the first place, the little flower never would have heard Cecil's conversation with his Uncle. He never would have felt the need to take her in. He never would have realized that he could raise a plant properly. And he never would have found the love of his life.

Meanwhile, Jigen pounded a fist against his hand, staring down his little ol' hippie friend. He only regretted not paying more attention when Cecil first mentioned some "girl" he'd taken in.

Hours later, Cecil giggled, poking at all of her dirty spots. He wondered if he could get a flower pregnant... Well, the only way to know for sure would be to try it out. And so he did, completely oblivious to the world of hurt he had caused the best friend he'd ever had.


End file.
